While She Sleeps
by PallaPlease
Summary: Yue/Sakura vignette wherein Kero and Yue discuss their mistress.  [Complete]


While She Sleeps  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heaven help me. Oh, the Yue/Sakura fans'll love me for this. (No, they won't. I'm too horrible a writer. ;} ) The S+S fans are going to lynch me, I just know it…*mutters under her breath* Welpers, forgive me! I'm using a CCS Challenge up on Angel Relena's web-site (just lemme get the address…) as an excuse for writing a Yue/Sakura story. This is…weird. And that's all I'm saying. (Oh, yeah, and one more thing…it's big time WAFF. Warm And Fuzzy Feeling, folks.)  
  
The challenge:  
  
Write a Yue/Sakura fanfic with the following three lines:  
  
"I feel…what is it that I feel?"  
"Yue-kun…"  
"But…I…I don't know what I want anymore…"  
  
The summary:  
  
My first CCS fanfic; has a Yue/Sakura pairing. (Yeah, go ahead; shoot me down already.) Silly WAFF with absolutely no plot. (No, I lie. It has a plot. Sort of. Kind of. Not in the least.) Inspired by all the cute manga scans I found from assorted websites of Yue and Sakura. And I'm just really big on Yue+Sakura. R&R! (I can't believe I wrote this…)  
  
The fanfic! (Finally!)  
  
*****  
  
" 'Ey, Sakura, how far do you think I can shove a spoon up Yue's nose?"  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura."  
  
"You can't handle the truth."  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"Okay. I'm willing to bet Yue would kill you before you get close enough to even get the spoon within three inches of his face."  
  
"Well, da-uhhhhhhh, dang!"  
  
Sakura sighed from where she was laying on her bed, Kero in his 'stuffed animal' form, resting on her stomach on *his* back.  
  
"I'm bored," the eleven-year old announced to nobody in particular and Kero heaved an enormous sigh for a creature as small as he was.  
  
"I hear ya, sister," he grunted and she giggled half-heartedly.  
  
There was silence for a few more moments.  
  
"Are you sure I couldn't shove a spoon up Yue's nose?"  
  
"Yes, Kero-chan, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, just checking."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But it would sure look funny wouldn't it?"  
  
Sakura snorted and grabbed a pillow, lightly bapping Kero on his tiny head. "Silly-head."  
  
The room fell silent again.  
  
"I'm really bored."  
  
"I hear ya again, sister."  
  
*  
  
She was softly asleep, golden brown hair resting in waves about her face, silken in texture and shimmering silently in the pale moonlight. One arm was carelessly flung over to a side, the other tightly clutching the covers to her chest. Lips parted and eyelashes pressed against her cheeks, Sakura looked as peaceful in sleep as she was exuberant during wakefulness.  
  
Kerberos smirked to himself, watching the figure outside her open window as he in turn watched the sleeping girl.  
  
" 'Ey, Yue, I see you. Do I get a prize?"  
  
The winged guardian scowled at Kero, who was in his true form, and slipped through the window, standing beside her bed. There was a testy moment when she murmured something and turned her head, eyes fluttering open for a few seconds before she lapsed back into deep sleep.  
  
"Sooooo…how long have you been outside the window?" Kero asked casually, eyes twinkling with the mad power of blackmail and leverage.  
  
Yue merely gave him an evil look and muttered something dark.  
  
Sakura mumbled softly and buried her head in the pillows. A strand of her hair fell on her nose, tickling it so that she wrinkled her nose sweetly. Without thinking, Yue moved one pale hand to brush it gently off her nose, the cloth of his robe brushing her cheek. Still asleep, she giggled.  
  
Kero coughed and raised an eyebrow. At least, he would have if he had one.  
  
"And why are you doing that?" he asked, an amused tone in his voice.  
  
"Do I need an explanation?"  
  
Kero shrugged. "Depends on how you feel about it…and her."  
  
Yue snorted in an undignified manner, replying, "I feel…" He paused, wrinkling his elegant eyebrows. "I feel…what is it that I feel?"  
  
The Guardian of the Clow smirked again. "I dunno. What'd Yukito eat last?"  
  
Another dirty look was shot in Kero's direction.  
  
Thankfully for both, and yet unfortunately for both, Sakura's subconscious chose that time to wake her up drowsily.  
  
"Yue-san?" The two Guardians turned to stare at her nervously. The child blinked her large emerald eyes slowly and sleepily. Stifling a yawn, she continued, "Yue-san, you should close the window after you come in, 'cause we'll catch cold."   
  
Kero almost lost control of the laugh bubbling up in his throat. Yue glared evilly at him, nodding curtly at his Mistress.  
  
Sakura smiled briefly and settled back into her bed, mind fogged by sleep.  
  
"G'night, Kero-chan…," she murmured, "G'night, Yue-kun…"  
  
Yue remained silent, not daring to correct her use of -kun.   
  
"So…," Kero broke the comfortable silence, eyes twinkling. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I do not think that is part of your business."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm makin' it part of my business. What do you want? Really want? And don't give me any bull about her being your 'Mistress' and your having to 'protect her', blah-blah-blah. Not like your job description calls for a 24/7 watch."  
  
Uncharacteristically, Yue hesitated. Quietly, he whispered, "But…I…I don't know what I want anymore…"  
  
Kero reflected on it, then yawned widely. "This conversation's getting' too deep for me," he confided, turning back into his smaller form. "And I think I'm going to bed now, thank you very much."  
  
With that, he fluttered over to Sakura's bed and nuzzled his way under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Yue turned to leave.  
  
A solitary shaft of moonlight struck Sakura's face, lighting it up.  
  
Briefly, he laid one slender hand along her cheek, cupping her face.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
End AN: WELL?? Did it suck as much as I think it sucks? Hmm? *lol* Goodness knows you'll need therapy after this. *giggles* So, thanks a million for reading this.   
  
Maybe I should write a longer version…no! Won't. Nobody'll want it and I don't know if I can…0.o;  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PallaPlease. 


End file.
